Meet GLITCH!
by Squeaky-Toy
Summary: He was just an ordinary 14 year old asian boy. This is Glitch's story on HOW he was accepted into the dance crew, HIGH-DEF, HOW he met Mo, and HOW he got his name GLITCH.


**Hey guys! I had just got Dance Central 2 for christmas and i absolutely love the game! i wanted to do a bit of research on the second one in comparison to the first one and realized that they added a whole bunch of new characters. So, i had this really cool idea of writing a short story on where one of the characters, GLITCH, came from, and his story before he became a part of High-Def and before he became friends with Mo. I'm not the best writer out there and this story was in my mind for a couple days so i decided to finally just write it out and put it up. Thats okay if you dont like it. Everyone probably has their own interepretation on where he came from and how he got his name. I'll take any type of comments! let me see what you think of it so maybe i can get an idea to making it better if i write stories about the other characters(: I dont own Dance Central 2 blah blah blah... enjoy!**

Hi my name is Shang Li Tchang. according to my strict Korean parents, i have only one main priority. school. Sometimes, i wish i was brave enough to tell them i am capable of multi-tasking school and my favorite hobby, but they just dont understand. There's so much a 14 year old can do.

It was another boring day for school. i'm totally glad that i only have a couple weeks left of 8th grade. i'm tired of all this stupid drama. and the fact that high school's coming up, it means Major Levels of Maturity. Especially to those pimps out there who still dont wear deoderant. Really?  
>I got dressed in my favorite plaid colared shirt,jeans, and my nifty suspenders.I dont wanna have to worry about those bullies out there pantsing people in the hallway. can you imagine the school seeing me in my underware? Humiliating. I stood infront of my mirror and stared at myself. i sighed. Complete nerd. Im hoping that the way people look at me will be different in high school. I'd want to atleast have a girlfriend by then. It would show people that im not all what nerds are put out to be. That some of us nerds got some game in us.<br>"Shang! Your bus is here!" i sighed, grabbed my glasses and headed for the door.

Let me introduce to you the hallways of North Central Middle School. In the corner by the door, you have your jocks WAITING to be cheered on as they catwalk down towards the gym. I could probably be in football too if i wanted; but i'd probably be the ball...  
>you have your pimps by the trashcans being cautious wether or not the drugs they just devoured will cause them to up-chuck. some have. eck. you have your plastics... haha jk thats a different story you have the cheerleaders who shout and scream about whether or not the football player just winked at them or if his eye twitched at the pimple on her face,<br>you have the dancers who breakdance in the hallway to show off some serious skills. i wish to be there one day. i tried to show off some of my own dance moves but the way i look just doesn't satisfy them.  
>and you have the nerds, like me, who sit in class before school starts. Yah, i guess you can say we've got some major colaboration issues. "hey Shang!" i turned my head to face my best friend, Lindy. "so you got weekend plans yet? i heard your favorite dance crew is coming into town." i pursed my lips. "yah i heard that too, but mom and dad ban any sort of 'ruff-housing' in the house-hold." Jabawakees were coming to my lazy town and i've always been dying to see them for myself. I dont know what the thing is about dancing that my parents dont like. its just every asian parents' rule is for their child's mind set to always be on school work. i swear, if you gather up all the asians in the world, we'd look like robots following our parent's every command without having any fun at all. Lindy chuckled. "Thats too bad. They're coming in this saurday; tomorrow. if you change your mind." I smiled. "thanks Lindy. but maybe next time." The school bell rang.<p>

School ended fast and boring. nothing new from yesterday. study study study for exams for the end of the school year. my brain was fried.  
>i walked into my house. "hello?" i yelled "anyone home? im hungry" i threw my keys onto the counter and headed into the kitchen. on the fridge was a note from my mom; "Shang,i went grocery shopping and picked up some of your dads hair gel. i'll be home in a bit. leave the door open for your father, i took his key. -mom"<br>'Perfect!' i thought. i have some time to practice some of my dancing before my dad gets home. i really had this routine coming along and this alone time was just enough to get it done. I walked into the backyard with my boombox and played my jam, Yeah by Chris brown. Got my lean cross and booty back and the ladies tell me that my wind and hollar was sexy as...ahem. (; i looked at myself at the full length mirror as i stood in the finishing move. if i ever persued my dream to be a dancer, i'd be named... GLITCH! (Shan**G LI TCH**ang) I looked to my right and saw my dad standing at the back gate staring at me with rage. i ruffled my shirt and turned off my radio. "Hi-heyy dad. hows it goin'...?" he continued to stare. "uhh just uhh cleanin up the backyard... to some music" i felt my heart racing. he walked towards me slowly. "why you not studying? exams are coming up, are they not?" i backed away. "yah! but um i wanted to have a bit of relax time. down diggy down time, you feelin' me pops?" he scrunched his eyes. "no, i am not FEELING you. you have no time for sh** like dancing." i crossed my arms "sh** like dancing? dad, dancing is my passion. im good, cant you see? and i just wanted to have a bit of fu-" just then i felt a sting across my face as i fell backwards onto the concrete. my hand hit a pot as i fell and there was a loud CLASH! My mom came through the back with the groceries and saw me on the ground and my dad standing above me. her eyes went wide as she dropped her bags and covered her mouth. "Joseph!" she yelled. i stood up and ran out of the backyard. "he was dancing!" my dad yelled. i ran and ran untill i ended up in the subway.

"Hey lil man. where you headed?" i moved the hair from my eyes and looked up to see a young middle aged african american. he had a pretty legit outfit. "away from home." i replied sitting on the curb. he sat with me. "im Mo. so tell me, whats on your mind, kid?" i looked to my right and saw a man painting a picture with spray paint. and i looked to my left and saw a girl playing her violin. is this where all the impressive rejects go? im the only asian, thats a surprise. "i got slapped from my dad for dancing in the house." Mo scrunched his eyes and looked at me. "What, your parents dont like dancing?" i shook my head and then pointed at myself. "hello! asian. all my parents want me to do is study so that i could be a doctor when i grow up." Mo shook his head. "oooh okay i see. they just want you to be ready for your future. but what's wrong with you havin fun and doin what you enjoy?" i shrugged. "my dad doesnt want me to waist any time at all. its stupid" i rested my head on my hands. "yah, i can see where your comin' from." Mo stood up. "My ol' man thought the same thing as i was growin' up. Ain't notin' wrong with dancing. Its a way of expressing yo' self." Mo popped some robot moves here and there. "Tell you what, your iight kid. show me some of yo moves and maybe we can go and form a crew of our own" i looked around. "well i could freestyle, i guess. i have a routine but i didnt bring my radio with me." i stood up and busted some of my newest moves. got my club bounce and got the formula bubblin' on the side of royalty pop! That's my jam! i freestyled for maybe 2 minutes or so when i noticed that i got a crowed forming. i smiled. Finally. Being noticed and appreciated for something im GOOD at! i stood in my finishing move and the crowed clapped. "man! moves like that combined with my own moves, we got some serious skill my brotha! But we gotta work on yo look... not far from it though! whats your name?" we high-fived "Im glitch" Mo nodded his head "Iight kid, i see you already got yo dance name. Glitch, why dont you whip up somthin' COOL to wear and meet me here tomorrow morning? " I nodded and smiled from one ear to the other.

i got home late later that day. thank god today was friday, i was exhausted from school, and my parents. And meeting up with mo was probably the best thing that happened to me in a while. first bit of fun in sooo long.  
>i walked upstairs and sat at my desk. "<em>We gotta work on yo look<em>..." i remembered mo saying. i opened my computer and did a bit of research on computer glitches and noticed that every image was a page of bright colors. hmmm... i got up, grabbed white, red, green, yellow and blue old shirts and formed my own computer glitch t-shirt. i tried it on along with the baggiest pairs of jeans i owned and stood infront of my mirror. Pretty much any 'pop-lock-it' dancer wears a bunch of useless stuff in their outfits. i looked around my room. ontop of my counter, i found an old elbow pad i used when my dad first taught me how to ride a bike. i smiled at the memory and put it on. i shuffled through my drawers to look for the gloves i used for halloween as a biker but only found one. i guess that'll work. oh and this red bandana.  
>i wrapped the bandana around my neck and stood infront of the mirror once more. OH! cant forget my suspenders!<br>i grabbed my bright green ones and strapped them onto my shoulers. perfect. wait till mo gets a look at me now.

The next morning, i put on my new glitch outfit and walked into the backyard. i practiced a bit more of my dance moves to impress mo, when i noticed my dads hair gel my mom had dropped the other day. i picked it up and headed towards the subway before my parents could see. "Hey mo! check out my new outfit!" he turned towards me. "ah-man! that look is more yo style! where'd you get that idea from?" i popped my colar. "since my name is glitch, i decided to make a shirt that kinda resembles a 'glitch' look." mo high-fived me "but i think you can do better without the suspenders." he said. "here try this," he slipped the suspenders off my shoulders till they hung beside my legs. "and i got something for you." he handed me a box. "dude," i replied "we just met. you didnt have to get me anything" mo shrugged. "Its a welcome present from me. it helps alot with our style of dancing. and they're pretty pimp." i opened the box and saw a pair of purple high top nikes. "dude! these are legit!" i took off my convers and put the nikes on. Now THAS' what im talkin' bout! i tried it out by poppin some simple dance moves, when the hair-gel flew from my pocket. "ay, whats this?" i picked it up. "oh, its my dads hair-gel. i grabbed it on the way here." mo took the hair-gel from me and looked at it. "hold up, lemme try something..." he poured the hair-gel into his hand, and ruffled it onto my head till all my hair stood up. "i look stupid" i replied, staring at my reflection through the posters hanging on the walls. "naw, wait" he grabbed a can of green spray paint from the man i saw yesterday and sprayed part of my hair green. "bro!" i yelled "what-chu do that for?" i felt a tap on my shoulder and saw one fine lookin girl standing in front of me. "hey." my jaw dropped as i looked at mo. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and took a deep breath. "Glitch mah man, they can now call us HIGH-DEF"


End file.
